Hero
by Fairchild
Summary: *Chapter 4 now up* Started by Dot, an A/U shooting off after the Cell Saga. A story about a son who has lost his path, a family broken apart, and a world plunged in tyranny by the satanic rule of the World Champion, Mr. Satan.
1. Author's Note

Author's Note:

This fic was started by Dot-sama, one of the pioneers of *good* Dragonball fanfiction and still one of the best. I came upon this while browsing, but sadly, she has no intention of continuing it anymore.

However, she did give permission to continue it, and I felt it would have made a great alternate universe epic – although it would be better if *she* wrote it herself ^_^

So I have decided to pick up this fic where it dramatically left. And it's a Son Gohan fic, that's why I couldn't resist…

Originally it was entitled "A True Hero" but because of its seriousness and dark tones, I figured only one word would fit it better: "Hero".

Now that you've finished reading this, please do read the first chapter next…

~Chibi K

*Aspiring Author and Son Gohan Otaku*


	2. A True Hero

A True Hero  
an altiverse story by Dot

  
  
Yet another attempt at a more serious story, and at originality. Enjoy.   
  
768. It was the year that was forever burned into the people's memories; the year of the Cell Game. Of the nine warriors who faced that horrible monster, only one returned: Mr. Satan. To the thunderous cheering of the entire world, Mr. Satan announced his defeat of Cell.

The people were so grateful of their savior that they were willing to give him anything he desired, including the power and prestige of a world ruler. By a near-unanimous vote, the king turned over his power to Mr. Satan, who graciously accepted even though he had not requested such a thing.

Not everyone, however, supported Mr. Satan's rule. A few knew that knew the truth about what happened on that fateful day, and even fewer saw that Mr. Satan was nothing but a ruthless, ambitious tyrant. But, being in the minority, they were either ignored or silenced. Over time, though, those voices began to gain in volume...

***

"Can I go to Satan City to see the parade, Mom? Please? Pretty please?" Goten looked up at his mother with puppy dog eyes.

Chi-Chi sighed. "Oh, all right."

"Hooray!" Goten jumped up and gave Chi-Chi a crushing hug. "Thank you!"

Chi-Chi sighed again. _If only he knew..._

What hurt her was not just the fact that today was the anniversary of Mr. Satan's "triumph" over Cell, but that Goten was an almost exact clone of his father--the father that, because of Cell, Goten would never have. And Gohan, too, had never came back from that awful battleground...

"Mom?" Goten looked up at Chi-Chi. "Why are you crying?"

Chi-Chi awkwardly wiped away the tear that streaked down her face. "Just getting sentimental again." She forced a smile. "Now, run along and have a good time!"

"Okay!" Goten nodded vigorously. "Oh, yeah! Can I go to Trunks' house after the parade?"

"Well..." Chi-Chi considered this for a while. "Go ahead."

Goten gave his mother another hug before stuffing his feet into his shoes and running off.

As she watched her son leave, Chi-Chi agonized over whether to allow Goten to live in ignorant bliss or to tell him the painful truth. After all, there wasn't much time left...

Twenty minutes later, the door was broken down and police rushed in, wielding their weapons menacingly.

"Son Chi-Chi, you are hereby under arrest for treason against the great Mr. Satan," announced one of the officers.

Chi-Chi stood slowly and, keeping her head up, walked forward.

***

Satan City--formerly the Western Capitol, home of Mr. Satan, renamed for the great hero after he became king--looked like it was ready to burst at the seams with activity. Every street was covered with decorations of all sorts in preparation for the great parade. This year, it was announced that fireworks would be added to the celebration.

Videl sighed as she watched the people hustle about. Seven years ago, her ideal vision of her father had been forever shattered when she secretly followed him to the Cell Game by 'hitchhiking' in the trunk of the car which brought him there. She already had the vague idea that her father exaggerated his greatness, but she had no idea what a wimp and a coward he was.

When Videl saw her father take advantage of the confusion and claim the victory for himself, she found herself hating him to the point of even wanting to kill him. This scared her so much that she stayed glued to her hiding spot after everyone left, her thoughts whirling in her head.

That's when she heard the whimper.

"Otousan..."

Never had Videl heard such a cry of hopelessness and despair. Peeking out from behind 'her' rock, she looked for the source of the sound.

He should have been dead. He was bleeding profusely from every part of his body, his breaths were weak, and his heartbeat nearly undetectable. But he still had enough strength to cling to life, every once in a while calling out for his father and weeping red tears. Videl, having nothing save the clothes she wore, could only sit by his side, hold his hand, and pray for a miracle.

A miracle did happen: Mr. Satan, realizing that his daughter was missing, sent a group of his men to find her. When they got there, she told them that the young boy had been injured by a wild animal and was in dire need of medical help. (Not in those exact words, of course, but no matter how eloquently she could have worded her plea, it had still been a lie.)

After the boy had recovered, Videl tried talking to him, but couldn't get anything out of him save his name, Son Gohan. When she prodded further, he only gave her a dark glare and retreated into his own world.

_And today, he seems to be even more depressed than ever,_ Videl thought, casting a sidelong glance at Gohan's brooding form. It was at times like this that she wished she could read Gohan's mind, although it didn't take much psychic ability to guess what he was probably thinking.

The chiming of the clock brought her back to her senses.

"Well, I have to go and sit through three hours of torture," she said with a long-suffering sigh. "You keep yourself out of trouble, okay?"

Gohan didn't so much as blink.

Videl sighed again. "Cold as stone..."

***

Videl calls me cold as stone before she leaves. Perhaps that is true. Part of me died on that day, and what was left has scarred into a hard mass.

Half of me doesn't want to think about what happened. The other half doesn't want to forget. How could I ever forget? The looks on their faces when I lost control...when I got too cocky...when Otousan sacrificed himself to save us...when Cell came back, stronger than ever...

Trunks-san, a hole blown through his chest. Kuririn-san, Tenshinhan-san, and Piccolo-san, vaporized before they could even blink. Vegita-san, using the last of his energy to distract Cell just long enough so that I could finish it off.

Otousan...

My eyes burn, but there aren't any more tears left to cry.

Perhaps I really _am_ made of stone now...

***

Videl plastered on her false smile as she joined her father on the balcony. Mr. Satan did not acknowledge her, for he was already absorbed in the adoration the people below are showering upon him. She briefly wondered her he would react if she ever told him how she _really_ felt about all of this bull.

Smile, wave, and smile some more. Her cheeks were starting to hurt. The stupid parade was taking forever. At this rate, it seemed like it would end just in time for the next anniversary.

Finally, the last float passed through. Mr. Satan stood and addressed his faithful followers.

"Dearest people. You know how hard I've worked for you..."

Videl rolled her eyes. The only thing that Mr. Satan ever done for those people squander their taxes for his luxurious living.

"You may also be aware that there are some who are spreading slander about me..."

Videl raised an eyebrow, as her father never mentioned the resistance publicly before. Maybe he was finally starting to take his opposition seriously...

"...today, it ends. For today, my loyal men have found one of those responsible!"

Videl's heart constricted as the soldiers brought out the prisoner. Head held high, eyes glittering with defiance, the prisoner stood in the square for all to see. What surprised Videl the most, though, was that she didn't recognize this woman; that had to mean there were other resistance groups.

The rest of Mr. Satan's speech was a blur, although Videl did remember much enthusiastic cheering. The 'traitor' was then taken back to the deepest depths of the dungeon, where she would remain until her 'trial'. It was certain from the way everyone glares at her what the verdict and sentence will be.

Mr. Satan noticed Videl's pale complexion, and, misinterpreting it entirely, had some men escort her back to her room.

"Hmm," the doctor muttered, checking her various vital signs and finishing off by taking Videl's pulse. Then he set her wrist down and smiled. "A perfect bill of health!" He tapped her cheek. "But you should be getting a little more sleep."

"I'll do just that," Videl replied. Turning to the men, she said: "Could you please see to it that I'm not disturbed?"

"Of course, Miss."

As soon as everyone had gone, Videl rose from her bed.

***

"Gohan."

I continue to stare at nothing in particular.

"Gohan." Her call is stronger, more insistent. She has never used this tone of voice with me before. I turn slightly, and acknowledge her presence.

She grabs my arms firmly. "Gohan. Look at me."

Her eyes burn into mine. Something that has slept within me for seven years begins to stir. No, no, no...

"Please. I need you." She turns on the television.

My heart quickens slightly when I see Okaasan on the screen, but still I say nothing.

She slaps me across the face. It doesn't really hurt, but why does my chest suddenly ache so...?

"Fine!" She spits out, tears streaming down her face. "Stay here for all I care!" As suddenly as she came, she is gone, her footsteps echoing down the hall.

My heart feels as if it is on fire, as if has been dropped to the deepest depths of hell.

A hoarse whisper escapes my lips. "Okaasan..."

For the first time in seven years, a tear streaks down my face. And another. And another. And another...   
  
  
Copyright 2000 by Dot  
[E-mail Dot][1]  


   [1]: mailto:dot_warner17@hotmail.com



	3. Beginning

# **Hero**

### by Dot

Continuation by Chibi K

Chapter 2

# "Okaasan…"

As soon as she heard the anguished call, Videl felt like a stake was just driven into her heart. She wiped her tearstained face with an arm and turned around, back to the room she just left.

What she saw next she wasn't prepared for.

_Gohan…Gohan is crying._ The words echoed inside her head.

That boy, who stayed as cold as stone for seven years, who did not respond to anything she offered him: may it be words or nourishment, was now weeping over this woman he saw on the television.

## Okaasan…

She took a step towards him.

He continued to stare blankly at the set, tears flowing down his cheeks. 

"Gohan…I'm so sorry…"

She started, when her face crumpled and she stumbled onto him, her sobs wracking her whole body plus his.

"I'm sorry Gohan! I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! It's my fault you're like this! It's my fault that your mother is going to…going to…" She buried her face onto his chest, shuddering. Her fists grasped at the shirt he had been wearing for weeks now. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

When suddenly, just as they first met, a miracle happened.

His arms, which were just hanging limply beside him, began to rise. Almost hesitantly, they wrapped around her, gently at first, then tighter.

She gasped. Gohan whispered to her, for the first time, his voice cracking:

"It's alright Videl. I know it's not your fault at all."

***

Goten arrived at the gates of Satan City twenty minutes after he had left the house. It was fun seeing all the hustle and bustle of the city, on top of the Kintoun which, without it, he could never have reached the parade in time. He didn't know where the yellow cloud was from, because he had found it – or rather, it had found him one day in the mountains. It seemed to beckon him to ride on top of it. And when he did, Goten experienced the most breathtaking ride of his life.

When he showed it to his mother though, she just broke down and asked Goten, in tears, never to ride on it again.

He was disappointed that Chi-Chi didn't share the enthusisasm. But the Kintoun was not something to leave, his instincts told him, and he began to ride it secretly.

Little did he know that Chi-Chi already knew he would do that.

How else would Goten arrive at Satan City, in time for the parade?

***

Videl looks at me, and turns away to dry her face.

"Gohan," she calls me again, her voice trying hard to be calm. "What are you going to do?"

I look back at her, but this time my eyes give me away. The coldness I had once seems to have disappeared.

When I saw her on screen, being led away by soldiers, with taunts and glares thrown at every step she took, the wall of ice had been melted.

A raging fire burned inside me, awakening my spirit. The spirit that was strong enough to defeat – no, kill Cell. It was only a flicker at first, but I know it will grow soon.

To kill everyone who dared to do that to her.

I take a deep breath before answering. "I don't know." Videl's body twitches at the sound of my voice.

"But I know I must get away from here. And save her. Save Okaasan…"

Silence.

Then suddenly…

Her head, which was bowed when I spoke up, slowly rises again. Her blue eyes turn hauntingly dark.

I hear Videl say, "I'll go with you."

She stands up from the chair, and offers her hand to me. My heart beats faster. I feel alive again.

I take her hand and clutch it firmly.

***

Bulma was typing furiosly when a voice behind her said, "Kuso."

She froze. "Trunks!" she scolded sharply.

"Sorry." The boy sank deeper into the couch, before turning the TV off. "What's with this parade-shit anyway?"

"Trunks!" she reprimanded him again. At only eight years old, her son was already learning to throw curses whenever he wanted to.

"Sorry, sorry." But at least he was quick to apologize.

So…it was futile, Bulma thought as she reverted to typing. This Trunks – her Trunks didn't grow up with a father as well. She remembered the time when another Trunks, a quiet young man who had a dark past, came to this timeline, to warn them of a horror that were the androids.

He was wrong. They weren't the horror – it was Cell.

Bulma never knew what became of her son from the future. She had this distinct feeling though, that he was dead. Just like his father.

Vejiita.

Son-kun, Kuririn, Yamcha, Tenshinhan…and little Gohan…all dead too.

And this Mr. Satan, to whom the parade was held for, got all the credit. Just one look at his ugly face told Bulma that it was bullshit.

She realized that Trunks was right all the same.

**Thanks to Ms. Dot who started this whole idea. This altiverse was a product of her mind, not mine. I merely continued it.**

** **

**Please take note that I do not hate Mr. Satan, but I'm not denying that he's not one of my favorite characters either. Apologies for any harsh comments to him.**


	4. Open my Eyes

# Hero

Continuation by Chibi K

Original concept by Dot

Chapter 3

Kaio shook his head grimly. "It's no use, Goku."

The Saiyan behind him bit his lip, and slowly withdrew his hand from the god's back.

"I don't understand what's wrong." Goku, who was supposed to be the cheerful sort, confessed miserably. "Why can't I talk to Gohan or Chi-Chi, Kaio-sama? Especially Gohan…"

Whenever I try to reach him I come across a wall. A wall so cold that shivers run through my body.

"I want to know what's happening with my family, Kaio-sama…"

Dejected, Goku retreated under a tree, his sadness reflected in the way he almost dragged his body. Kaio shook his head once more. Whatever Goku's mood was, it controlled the mood of the whole planet. He gestured to the guy in front of the TV to go say a few words to the Saiyan.

Kuririn, however, was one step ahead of the god.

***

So far, Goten had enjoyed the parade. Chi-Chi had not forgotten to put some pocket money in his pants, to which he was extremely grateful. He was able to buy cotton candy and a fruit shake that was was absolutly heavenly for the boy's taste buds.

Now he stood in line with people, watching the King of the Earth talk to them.

"You may also be aware that there are some who are spreading slander about me..." In reality the little boy did not understand words like 'slander' but from the boos of the people, he understood quite well that it was something wrong.

.

He nodded.

"...today, it ends. For today, my loyal men have found one of those responsible!"

Cheers ran through the crowd. Goten nodded again, taking a lick out of his third cotton candy.

He dropped it, though, as soon as he saw her.

She held her head high and defiantly, as the people around seven-year-old Son Goten booed her.

"Guilty!"

"Traitor!"

Goten froze. His face turned pale. He could not a move an inch. Although he was only seven, he did know the words 'guilty' and 'traitor'. Did these people mean…

He stood there, unable to do anything, even as they led his mother Chi-Chi away to the police car.

Until one crazy old man jumped up wildly, and yelled, "How dare you insult Lord Satan's name! Take that, bitch!" And a rock hit Son Chi-Chi squarely on the head, making her fall face flat on the ground. The soldiers made no move to help her.

As murmurs spread through the masses of people, one boy did not say a word nor open his mouth. He just stood still, stiff outside – and seething inside. Nobody noticed this one little boy, whose 'ki' (they did not even know the term) was rising rapidly. Nobody noticed the air crackling with electricity, as fury surged through Goten's small form.

And nobody took note of him, until his screams overcame the parade band, and his hair stood up. An aura of light surrounded him. His once spiky black hair- turned gold.

"DON'T YOU HURT MY MOTHER!!!" 

A furious Goten charged through the crowd, straight for the old man.

***

My body twitches suddenly.

Videl notices it. She runs towards me. "What's wrong?"

I felt…I felt someone. A 'ki' signature. After years I still sense 'ki' again, and this 'ki' was so strong that it jolted my whole body. Can it be an enemy?

"What's wrong, Gohan?" she asks me again, more urgently now. I make no move to answer her. This 'ki' was so strong that it has made me fall down on my knees.

But wait…what is this? It feels like…this 'ki' feels like…no it can't be…there is no way that it would be…

My father is dead.

I have whispered that truth for seven years now. And it is my fault that my father died. Never have I let go of that truth.

So why, why did I sense his 'ki' just now?

"Gohan, Gohan." Videl shakes me, her blue eyes full of concern. I notice something…I can absolutely read Videl through her eyes. 

She raises her hand to slap me. Quickly I hold out my own to stop it. She sighs, and pulls me up instead. She is exasperated, I can tell, but there is a hint of pity…

Why does Videl pity me?

***

Trunks flipped through the album, scanning each photo but finding not a single one that answered his question. Disappointed, he returned the album and crossed his arms, lying back on his seat.

"Mama, don't we have a picture of Papa?"

Bulma was startled from her work. It took a few moments for the question to register in her brain. She chuckled, "I'm afraid so, honey. He's camera-shy."

"So you're saying I'll never get to see him then."

She stopped chuckling. It was a direct blow. What was she supposed to do, chuckle again and say "You're right, because he's dead. Haven't you realized that by now?"

Trunks sighed and left to go in the direction of his room.

It was then that she remembered.

"Trunks, wait." She called. 

"Yeah Mom?"

"Come with me. I'll show you what you want."

She could not describe how happy she was when his face lightened up.

**To everyone who reads this: gomen for such a short chapter again. I know how you like long 'uns. I'll try to make them a bit longer next time. ^-^ Thank you for the support…I really liked Dot's fic, and I wanted the A/U to continue.**


	5. Truth

# Hero

## By Chibi K

Original Concept by Dot

### Chapter 4

She fluttered in and out of consciousness for a while, before she gained the strength to open her eyes. Groggily, Chi-Chi tried to push herself up from the concrete floor, but her head felt extremely heavy, and a searing pain rushed throughout her whole body instead. She let out a terse cry, and slumped back to the floor again.

After a few moments she became aware of yells in the vicinity. These yells were faint to her, however, they were really ear-piercing screams. Again she tried to move, but the pain was still present, torturing her. Tears sprung out from the corners of her eyes. She desperately called to her unresponsive body. For Chi-Chi, it was sheer agony.

Finally, her left hand took mercy on her. Trembling, she reached out for the back of her head, where the pain seemed to begin from.

A touch, and her arm immediately fell back beside her. She was able to take one look at it though.

_Blood._ The hand was completely covered in fresh blood.

A rush of nausea began to overtake her, but Chi-Chi, being a strong woman, held it in. Her consciousness was threatening to run away again. 

_No…no…musn't…fall asleep…_

The screams then returned to her ears. It was enough to make her stay awake. She crawled on the floor, to get a good look on what in Dende's name was happening.

Apparently, pandemonium had broken out of the parade. Streamers and balloons were everywhere, but they were not hanging gaily – they were on the streets, stepped over by the thousands of people who were all shrieking in fright. The soldiers that were guarding Chi-Chi, she noted, already abandoned her. In a vain measure, they were restraining the masses before more hell broke out. The floats vandalized, the stores destroyed – the Satan City Parade didn't turn out like it was supposed too.

What could that bastard Satan be thinking now.

Just then – Chi-Chi stiffened. Her eyes fell on a mob of people. They were encircled on some sort of a flame – a yellow flame. Gold even. Her ears filtered out the screams and she could hear a distinct one – a warlike yell –

Though her vision had still not cleared, Chi-Chi was able to make out a golden-haired warrior, pummeling an old man violently, his green eyes mad, his voice frightfully sounding like Goku's –

_Goku-saa…?_

Consciousness slipping away, Chi-Chi fainted once more.

***

If you're going to run away, use all accessible resources before it's too late.

And Videl, being the daughter of Earth's ruler, sure had many resources. 

She tightened her grip on the young man behind her, who, unfortunately, had spasms every five seconds. This was too bizarre to understand, but she was holding his arm lest he would faint suddenly or whatever.

Gohan seemed to have stabilized now. She looked back at him, and he was quietly following her along the maze of corridors they were passing.

She glanced at the green shirt(+) and the unkempt hair. _He hasn't cleaned up for days_, she thought sadly. _Maybe we should…_

They reached a fork. She stopped for a brief moment, before dragging him off to the right. "This way."

***

Bulma took a deep breath, and blew as strongly as she could. She had brought Trunks in her bedroom. The dust flew off, and it revealed an engraving on the maroon notebook: "Bulma's Diary".

"This is my diary, hon." She entrusted the small thing to Trunks, who eagerly snatched it, flipping through it quickly.

He paused, and narrowed his eyes. "I can't read your handwriting Mom."

Bulma laughed and patted his head. "Of course. You can't read someone else's diary. It's diary magic." Trunks looked at her suspiciously, unsatisfied at the answer.

"Okay." She took the book from him. "You wanted to see your father right?" She turned the pages slowly, as if they were frail enough tobreak at a sudden move. Humming, Bulma cheerfully examined each until –

"Aah! Here it is Trunks."

The little boy's face lightened up. Bulma lay the diary flat on the floor.

"That's your father, dear."

On one side of the diary was scrawly handwriting, obviously Bulma's, beginning with a "Dear Diary". On the other side were two photos of the inside of the gravity room, where in both, a man rippling with muscles was on his knees, sweating profusely. Spiky black hair stood up from his head, and his face held a look of rage and resolve.

Trunks sat in silence for a moment, before he spoke up: "He looks…angry."

"Oh he's always like that."

"Why does he look tired Mom?"

"He was training for a battle that time, honey."

The boy looked up enthusiastically. "Dad fights?"

"Yes." Bulma smiled, but her blue eyes carried a disheartened look. _If you only knew, Trunks,what torture he had experienced…to let us live in peace…_

_ _

He was quiet again, gazing intently at this man who was supposed to be his father. The father he never got to know.

Suddenly two knocks came from the door.

"Come in." called Bulma.

The door opened, and pale young woman entered. She had blonde hair falling to her shoulders. In her hands she carried a tray with two glasses.

"Oh, Juuhachigou." Bulma acknowledged the android's presence.

Trunks looked up from the diary and nodded cheerily. "Juu-san!"

"I made some orange juice." Juuhachigou walked towards the table, setting the tray down. "Would you like some?"

***

Ah. Another successful exploit of his wonderful nature. The gods were definitely on his side, thought Mr. Satan as he strode off to his palace quarters, his regal atmosphere building up each step.

And that slandering farce of a woman was finally where she belonged. How dare she resist his undisputed rule? He gritted his teeth, but then he smiled. At least there was no need for any interference from him. The people loved him too much.

Son Chi-Chi would definitely be put to death. And other resistance groups would disappear after, from their extreme fright…

Mr. Satan laughed. Laughed like the way he always did.

Like a maniac.

***

"Mama."

Goten shook his mother, anxiously trying to wake her up.

"Mama." No response.He shook her again.

Beside the stage where the mother and son were, people were laid out on the streets. He, Goten, had only a vague idea why they were all asleep. He did not fully remember turning Super Saiyan nor feeling extreme rage.

On his lap, Chi-Chi began to stir. She groaned softly.

"Mama!" Goten's face was ecstatic. "Are you -are you alright?"

"Goten?" Chi-Chi's voice was hoarse. "Why are you…so dirty?"

"Huh?" The boy did not know until now that his shirt was torn in different places. His face had dirt smudges.

"Have you been fighting? Bad Goten…" She asked, before collapsing again in his arms.

"Fighting? No Mama…" But then it seemed that his mother was right…

**Yesterday I was out of ideas. Really. It seemed that I would not have been able to continue this fic. ^-^ But then today I began to write. (To tell you the truth it's really surprising – only yesterday I posted Chapter 3) Is that fast or what?**

** **

**What I'm reaaaaly trying to point out is thank _mysticGohan33_ (Mystic G) for her inspirational actions. If not for her reviews I wouldn't have been able to write this. Sankyuu~~ **

** **

**But maybe I will not be so lucky with the next chapter. If something happens you ppl will have to wait for a long time. So I'm apologizing now in case that happens.**

** **

**(+) This green shirt I am talking about is what Gohan was wearing whenever there's a commercial break in the show…he's riding a car with Videl…ohhh Gohan is so cute there!** **^_^;;**


End file.
